What's Love Got To Do With It
by l-annethunder
Summary: Makoto has a message for several people.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Not Sailor Moon, not the characters, NOTHING. Except for the plot that is all mine. Please don't sue; you won't get anything.

Notes: Should so be working on Full Circle but yeah this came faster so enjoy. Also these are '' used for spoken thoughts this "" for spoken words. On with the show.

Usagi, sweet, ditzy, clumsy, big hearted Usagi. That what why she was here. For her. To make her happy. She could so get through one evening in his company, if it would make her happy.

'Now where the hell it that bartender with my drink.' Tapping her well manicured nails on the table Makoto let her eyes wander around the club vicariously.

"Are you okay?" Ami asked quietly nudging her under the table. Of all of them you would think she would be taking this the hardest. I mean her and Rei actually fought their former lovers. And yet here she is asking about my wellbeing. Damn I'm selfish.

"I'm okay, really." Said with a smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes.

How Makoto found herself in this position she didn't know. Well yes she did. Usagi wished for this, for _them_. There not so fearless-but-loving leader quantified it as wanting them all to be a happy as she was.

'Happy my ass!'

Up to know all they'd done was fight. I mean seriously who comes back from the dead or where ever they were and then immediately dismiss the people who had been protecting _their _prince this whole they were gone. Stupid Jerks. Sure each was hot in his own way but their attitudes sucked. And Usagi wasn't helping as after Luna mentioned the word engaged she went crazy happy. More determined than ever to see all her friends hooked up with their past lovers and on the way to true happiness.

'I've got a trick for that though.'

Makoto knew she was Mina-chan, but like Rei€-chan she could so hold a tune and actually had a decent signing voice. Granted this was karaoke so no one cared anyway. She had a message for all of them, Nephrite and his over-exertion and use of the words fiancé. Usagi and her too true excitement of a ten couple wedding, even Setsuna somewhat. Because even though she paid homage to her past she was not gonna live her life that way. Just because at some point in her past life she may or may not have cared for him, didn't mean he was her all now. I mean she had no illusions that theirs could have been a political marriage, regardless of the crap Usa-shan spouted about marrying for love, her memories were no less clear than before.

Even more than that Nephrites constant presence, at Usagi's behest of course, was seriously crapping her style. Sure if he had rolled through a few years prior, maybe even she would be gung-ho to get back to the way they once were. But alas growing up changes people, their ideals, wants, and needs. Makoto finally came to grips with Senpai and told him what he truly was and where to go. She had never felt better. After that she made up her mind about how, and who she wanted to be with and when. No One was gonna change that. Not Usagi, not Nephrite, not the past, or their seemly resplendent future. So pay attention.

Next Up in Say What Karaoke singing "What's Love Got To Do With It." is the very talented Kino Makoto-san. A

To quiet applause and shocked faces Makoto stood up and headed towards the stage.

You must understand  
That the touch of your hand  
Makes my pulse react  
That it's only the thrill  
Of boy meeting girl  
Opposites attract

It's physical  
Only logical  
You must try to ignore  
That it means more than that

_[Chorus]_

Oh whats love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart  
When a heart can be broken

It may seem to you  
That I'm acting confused  
When you're close to me  
If i tend to look dazed  
I've read it someplace  
I've got cause to be

There's a name for it  
There's a phrase that fits  
But whatever the reason  
You do it for me

_[Chorus]_

I've been taking on a new direction  
But i have to say  
I've been thinking about my own protection  
It scares me to feel this way

_[Chorus]_

What's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a sweet old fashioned notion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken

Feeling far better than she had in weeks Makoto once again takes her seat, raises her drink and say Kampai!

**Please Read and Review (even if it's just to say this sucks) **


End file.
